


Muddy

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Mud, Smut, Tumblr: hpcupminifest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Seamus and Dean play a game of soccer with Dean's sisters. But it's the aftermath that counts. Written for #hpcupminifest on tumblr. The prompt was 'Muddy' and I used it as a title too.





	Muddy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by BoovPerson

“Come on, Dean! You can do better than that!” Fiona shouted. She smirked in a challenging way, and Dean laughed, kicking the ball hard. It went wide, and she caught it easily.  
“You suck!”  
Seamus felt a little insulted for his best friend. They were playing ‘soccer’ with Dean’s sisters, a game he didn’t really understand. It involved a lot of running, kicking and shouting.  
“Try him on a broom!” He yelled.  
“Not fair!” Cassie yelled back. “You know we can’t!”  
“This ain’t fair either, Cas!”  
Seamus was standing goalie on his and Dean’s side, having no faith in his actual ability to score. The girls were completely obliterating them, though. They were fast and merciless, and Seamus had already scored four goals. Dean only one.

There she came running again, her ponytail bouncing behind her and Seamus knew she’s score again, unless…  
He imitated a move he’d seen on the ‘telly’ once, and threw himself down, his arm outstretched. Straight in a puddle of mud, and splattering Dean, who’d just come running back to him.  
“Nice one, Seamus!” Dean’s happy face was entirely worth it.  
Not that it saved their game. 

They lost eight to one after a twenty minute game, then Dean’s mum called them into the house for dinner.  
“Oh boys…”she said, taking one look at them and shaking her head. “Go clean yourself up, will you?”  
He grinned at her.  
“Right away, Mrs Thomas.”  
“I’ll find you something to wear,” Dean said, following him upstairs. 

Seamus felt a little thrill at that statement. They’d been getting closer as of late, and the tension was palpable. In fact, he was pretty sure they would have kissed already, if it hadn’t been for Fiona bursting into Dean’s room and inviting them to come play soccer just when Dean had given him that look. They had been sitting on Dean’s bed, laughing and talking and getting closer - and shot apart immediately, Dean’s sister none the wiser.

Now, they were running back to his room, laughing, and Seamus turned around once the door closed behind him, feeling his heart race. He was brave, right? He was a Gryffindor.  
“You’re very dirty, like.”  
Dean grinned.  
“Says the walking mud monster.”  
“Let’s hit the shower. Together?”  
Seamus blushed, hardly believing what he’d just said. Dean’s eyes went wide, but he nodded eagerly. 

Suddenly quiet, they raced to the bathroom. Dean turned the water on, and Seamus was out of his clothes and under the spray before it had even gotten fully warm. Dean stepped in behind him a few seconds later, his arms circling Seamus’ waist.  
“Sea…”  
He half-turned around, just enough so Dean’s lips could catch his, and their mouths opened, tongues darting out hungrily. Fucking finally.  
Seamus gasped when he felt Dean’s strong fingers circle around his prick, which had been hard from the moment Dean started following him upstairs. The taller boy rutted against his lower back, palpably just as hard and eager as Seamus. 

 

Godric- It just felt so right, Dean pumping his cock with swift, hurried motions, their moans drowning in the sound of water falling on their bodies. Mud was dripping from his hair and over his shoulders, getting washed away without him paying any attention to it. He was just thrusting into Dean’s fist, again and again. This had been so long in the making. And now it didn’t last for more than a minute before he was coming all over Dean’s hand, moaning and almost falling against the tiled wall - his legs weak.

Instead, he turned around and dropped to his knees, taking Dean’s prick between his lips and finishing him off in less than twenty seconds, listening to Dean’s moans.  
“Fuck, Seamus!”  
He smiled and wiped his mouth, standing up and kissing him again.  
“That better, like?”  
“The best, Seamus. The best.”


End file.
